In The Backseat
by multifandomalex
Summary: In the school bus going to a lacrosse game (season 3, episode 5), things warm up in the backseats.. SMUT! stiles/scott, stiles/derek, stiles/scott/derek
For Stiles, a person who's virtues definitely did not include patience, the bus journey to the cross country meet was near agonizing. Scott, in considerable pain, had given up on the vocabulary test, or talking in general and had quietened into a dull groan with his eyes closed.

Stiles tapped along his fingers, fidgeting like a child, unable to stay still. "Stiles!" Scott said, pushing him slightly.

"I'm so bored though Scott, come on, talk to me," Stiles begged.

"No, just shut up," Scott moaned. "Why don't you just try to go to sleep?"

"It's so uncomfortable on this bus though, theres nowhere to put my head," Stiles complained, thrusting around on his seat in annoyance.

"I don't care," Scott said, and shoved Stiles away, and rested his head against the glass of the bus.

Stiles mumbled angrily under his breath, and moved back into his seat next to Scott, and attempted to get comfortable. He found a position with his head lolled back, half breaking his neck, and his leg over the seat infront of him which he thought he could possibly fall asleep in, and closed his eyes. All of his attention suddenly focused on the tapping beside him, of Scott's head against the vibrating glass. A low buzzing noise, which was obviously not causing Scott any grief as he was snoring away, but it was driving Stiles insane.

"Hey Scott," Stiles said, moving his shoulder.

"What," Scott groaned.

"Your head against the glass, its making a noise its really annoying," Stiles said.

"What a shame," Scott said and closed his eyes again.

"No, seriously Scott, I can't get to sleep with it!" Stiles complained.

"Shame," Scott repeated, eyes still closed.

Stiles growled in annoyance, and picked up Scott's head to move it off the glass.

"Hey!" Scott said. "I need to sleep too!"

Stiles moved Scott's head onto his shoulder, and Scott jerked away.

"What?" Stiles said. "It's my shoulder or nothing."

Scott growled back, and tried to find a comfortable position for his head, without much luck. 2, 3, 4, 5 minutes passed, of Scott tossing a turning, and finally he looked over at Stiles, glared slightly, smiled slightly, and rested his head onto Stiles' shoulder. Scott felt Stiles' grin as he rested his head ontop of his. Both of them fell asleep within minutes.

"Aw, look at that, they have fallen asleep on eachother!" Lydia pointed out, looking up from her phone. Allison squinted slightly, and saw the distincitve shadows of Scott and Stiles. "Oh yeah," she said, "they have."  
***

"Hey, you two," the coach's bellowing voice suddenly awaking them from their blissful slumber. "Lovebirds, have you seen Henry's phone?"

They both blushed as they lifted their heads, looking over at eachother and looking away. "No," Stiles yawned, replying for both of them.

The coach walked away, and continued asking other people. "See, that wasn't that hard now was it," Stiles said, elbowing Scott playfully.

"Shutup," Scott said elbowing back.

Stiles and Scott caught their eye and smiled for a second, and quickly looked away, both their faces flushing.

"Wait, I think I hear something," Scott said, leaning forward, listening into Boyd's conversation. Stiles leaned forward to, to see if he had a chance of hearing too. Boyd quickly noticed and turned around, and Stiles and Scott immediately leaned back and covered themselves behind the seat. Stiles quickly noticed his bad placement, as his face was right on top of Scott's crotch.

"Er, Stiles," Scott's voice was an octave higher.

"Yeah, yeah, my bad," Stiles coughed embarrassed and sat up. Scott flushed and embarrassed at the reaction of his cock to simply Stiles' warm breath against his pants.

"Listen," Stiles said, trying to change the subject. They again listened in, but Boyd turned arpund before anything could be said.

They ducked down again, Stiles face now against Scott's thigh. "Do you seruiously think I can't notice you?" Boyd' said. He stood up quickly and walked around the seats, and to theirs. Boyd laughed, and pushed Stile's face into Scott's crotch again, and Stiles could feels Scott's semi against his cheek. Whilst pushing Stiles down, he grabbed Scott by the throat and pushed him against the glass. Stiles protested, but his voice muffled into Scott's jeans, and the vibrations of his voice was only making matters worse. "I notice you listening in one more time, Stiles will be pressing his face against a wound." Boyd pressed Stiles even further for a second, eliciting a moan from Scott, and let go and walked back to his seat.

Stiles sat up, his hair thoroughly messed up and face imprinted with the lines on Scott's jeans. "Um... sorry?"

Scott looked away, readjusting his jeans slightly, and then noticing his mostly erect member pressing against his jeans. "Fuck," Scott mumbled, and fidgeted around, trying to flip it up without Stiles noticing, without much avail.

Stiles had known for a while that whislt he found girls very attractive most of the time... boys too. Ever since he met Derek Hale, he knew that he wasn't completely straight...

* * fla*ssshshshbac*kkcc * * *

It had been one time when he'd gone to visit Derek in the holidays. Stiles walked in, unsure if knocking was really necessary. His senses were on high alert, due to attacks from a rival pack recently, and without smelling, he assumed he was an intruder.

Stiles had only walked in a couple of steps and Derek had jumped down the stairs and slammed Stiles against a wall and was about to scratch him before Derek noticed it was just him. Derek froze, their eyes meeting, and he kept holding onto Stiles tshirt. They froze for what felt like hours but was only 10 seconds or so, Dereks eyes flicking from Stiles' eyes and his lips. Without warning, Derek kissed him. Their lips connecting and Derek attacked Stiles' lips with warm passionate kisses, adding his tongue. Though Stiles had had very few kissing experiences, he knew this was an amazing kiss; he could feel every nerve in his lips, and he loved the feeling of Derek's hands on his chest.

As quickly as it began, it ended. Derek suddenly pulled away, and then seemingly annoyed at himself, shoved Stiles out of the door. Stiles struggled with a boner all the journey back home, and whenever he thought of it, he got hard again.

A few days later, Stiles was heading to Scott's and he was just about to turn into Scotts drive, Derek appeared in the road and Stiles swerved to not hit him. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Stiles said, jumping out. Derek went over to Stiles and pushed him against the door of his jeep, and that feeling of a wall bashed into his back was immediately pleasurable for Stiles. Derek went forward to kiss him and stopped right before he touched Stiles lips.

"Derek?" Stiles said, trying to move his head forward to connect their lips.

"I've never... I've never been with a..."

"A guy," Stiles finished, glad that he had already had a slightly semi on the way here from the memory of their last kiss, and had flipped his penis up into his waistband so it was less obvious, as Derek's strong dominant body pressed against his was turning him on no end. "Neither."

Derek sighed relieved slightly. "You just... you are small and annoying and you never know when to shut up and you always do everything at the wrong time but-..." Derek said, and Stiles frowned slightly. "You are .. so attractive... you are so slim and perfect and I want to dominate you and make you feel things you never have... I want to... just... you do things to me, and I don't know how. I couldn't get you off my mind all week, and I just want to touch you and make you hard and I want to taste you, all of you, in my mouth- I want to put my hands through your hair and pin you against a wall and kiss - " Derek stopped himself, much to the disappointment to both Stiles and his dick. All of Stiles fantasies and wet dreams where coming alive. He had even caught himself moaning Derek's name as he woke up after climaxing in his sleep.

"I want you to make me feel things I never have and I want you to touch me and make me hard and and I want you to taste me... I want you to put your hands in my hand and pin me against a wall and kiss me and bring all my fantasies alive," Stiles said, his breathing heavy, his lips begging to touch Derek's.

"I want to own you," Derek growled seductively, caressing Stiles' hair, brushing past Stiles' desperate lips to tease him. He began pressing and grinding his crotch into Stiles' obviously entirely erect dick, eliciting deep moans, and he connected their lips. Without breaking the kiss, he moved them both to the side, and opened Stiles' car door, and laid Stiles down and continued kissing him, on top of him. Stiles had been waiting for the moment when his virginity would be taken, and hed been imagining how it would go for so many years, and this was nothing like how he'd imagined... it was so much better...

He'd always found Scott aesthetically attractive, but he was his best friend, however that wouldn't stop sexual desires.

Without letting himself talk himself out of it, he put his hands on Scott's hands which were trying to readjust his erection. He locked eyes with Scott, and without removing his eyes, he moved Scott's hands off. Stiles swallowed nervously, scanning Scott's face for disgust or disapproval, but none came. His face was just full of... horniness, of course, and... curiosity, to see what Stiles would do next. Stiles moved closer to Scott, their faces a centimetre apart, breathing heavily on eachother. Stiles eyes flicked down, and undid Scott's jeans button, flicked up to Scotts face to check, flicked back down to undo his fly, flicked back up and was greeted with a smile smirk growing on Scott's face. Stiles saw his Calvin Klien boxers showing through, and he gently, cautiously, began palming Scott through his boxers.

A breath of pleasure escaped from Scott, a moan almost, and Scott pressed his forehead against Stiles, his lips puckering forward and back unsure if he should kiss him. Stiles looked up quickly, checking nobody was watching. Everybody was looking forward, the plus of being at the back, and the coach was having an argument with the bus driver, which had already been going on for 20 minutes and wasn't looking like it was stopping at any point.

"Hey, what about Derek?" Scott said through breathy moans caused by Stiles well educated hands.

"We have been looking for a third... If you want..." Stiles said. "No strings, just awesome sex."

Scott smiled and connected their lips, moaning into the kiss. "Yes please, daddy."

Stiles never knew that name would turn him on so much, but it did. He unbuttoned a couple of buttons on Scott's boxers, and Scott's erection popped up from his jeans and boxers. Stiles slowly caressed the slit on his cock, causing Scott to move and buck his hips in pleasure.

"With a cherry on top?"

"Well, without, hopefully," Scott smirked and kissed him again, his moaning vibrating the kiss.

***  
"Hey, Allison," Lydia said, tapping Allisons shoulder. "Is it just me, or does it look like therye... kissing?"

Allison looked up quickly and saw them, and it did indeed look like that...

"Maybe thats why he never called all spring break," she said, shrugging. "It's kinda cute, you have to admit, but I'd always thought it was Stiles and Derek, just from how they looked at eachother."

Allison swallowed, watching them make out desperately in the back of the bus. "Yeah, cute," she replied sourly.

Stiles began kissing down Scott's neck, onto his collarbone area, and then moved down to his portruding cock, breathing around it. "Fuck, Stiles, fuuuuck," Scott said, his head lolling back in pleasure.

"Beg for it," Stiles said, feeling comfortable to tease him already.

Scott blushed violently, having never experienced this kind of kink before. His sex with Alison had been nice, but so normal and generic compared to this. He loved how they were doing it on a bus, for anyone to see, for anyone to listen to, and he loved how good it felt.

"No," he said, testing his limits.

"Are you going to disobey your daddy?" Stiles said, and reconnected their lips quickly for a angry kiss and then he brought his mouth down to Scott's balls, licked and feeling them, and Scott had to cover his mouth to make sure he didn't moan too loud.

"How about now?" Stiles said. "Beg for it."

"Please daddy, please, lick me and suck me and teach me a lesson," Scott said.

And with that, Stiles took Scott all in one, sucking and humming lightly to increase his pleasure. Scott yelped in lust, unable to stop himself.

"You okay, McCall?" the coach called across from the coach. Stiles stopped for a second, but then whispered, "Heres your punishment," and continued to suck and lick all the way down Scott's shaft, and he used his hands to lightly play with his balls.

"Uuu-uuhh," Scott moaned, trying to keep it under control. "J-just fiiiine, coach, just fi-i-ine," Scott said, his voice wavering.

"You look... are you ill? Please don't say you are gonna throw up," the coach said, walking down teh aisle slowly.

"Don't come c-close coach! I... I think I might.. And you don't wanna be anywhere neeeeeearrr," Scott moaned, scrambling around in his seat to find something to hold onto as the pleasure was so much. He never knew he could hate and love someone so much at the same time. Stiles reached up under his shirt and began circling his rock hard nipples, pinching just the right amount and rubbing them.

"Hey, wheres Stilinkski?" the coach called, stepping back. "Is that him..." the coach said, cocking his head to teh side and seeing Stiles' butt poking out into the aisle.

"Er, uuuuh, yeah, hes just... heerre," Scott said, putting his hand over where Stiles hand is under his shirt, and pretended to be scratching so the coach wouldn't notice. HIs nipples had always been very sensitive, he loved touching them when he was jerking off, as it always put him over the edge and made his orgasm that bit better. "He.. um... f-f-fell asleep on my lap..." He laughed nervously. "Tired himself OUT, I guess"

Scott quickly noticed he was nearly there, each and every of Stiles' motions, rubbing his nipples, playing with his balls, humming and sucking on his dick was all merging and he ran his hands through Stiles hair as a warning, but that only made Stiles suck harder.

"Right, okay, I don't know what you are saying, boy, but if you vomit, you vomit out the window yes? And if..."

The coachs words were buzing away and the pleasure was building it was blinding. Scott hit climax and he bucked his hips upward, fucking Stiles mouth as he rode out his orgasm.

"Hear me?" the coach said. Scott heard the sound of Stiles swallowing. "Heard."

The coach walked away, slightly truamatized.

"Oh.. my.. fucking... god." Scott said. "That was amazing."

"Have you learnt your lesson," Stiles said.

Scott quickly looked around, nodded and then kissed Stiles quickly.

The coach suddenly turned around and started coming their way and they panicked. Scotts erection was still on full show, slowly going down but not yet, and with no way to hide it. Stiles looked quickly at Scott and grinned, and then went straight down and took Scott whole. "fUCK," Scott said, not expecting it. What was he doing?

The coach came over and rummaged for something at the back. He looked over at Scott and Stiles and smiled. "I've never seen Stiles that quiet for so long, and no wonder, he looks like hes passed out. Whatever you did, please do it again, and hopefully when the next match is on so I don't have to put him on the field." He walks away laughing to himself.

Stiles sat up and off Scotts cock.

"Fuck Stiles! You couldve given me some warning perhaps?" Scott said. "Now I'm hard again!"

"Well same here," Stiles laughed. "We should save some of us for Derek, he won't want us to run dry."

He smiled and rested his head on Stiles shoulder again. Stiles took out of phone and quickly typed. FOUND ANOTHER TOY FOR YOU DEREK XXX


End file.
